


Bitter Work of a Superheroine

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a recent call-to-arms against the nefarious Hawk Moth, Ladybug faces her most difficult task yet; going on without her beloved partner.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Ladybug, Ladybug & chatnoir, Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous: Ladybug and Chat Noir, Short Stories-Miraculous Ladybug





	1. Bitter Work of a Superheroine

**Author's Note:**

> Aangst; its everywhere.

"Please... please no." 

Ladybug held Chat Noir in her arms, desperately clinging to him as she sobbed. 

Chat Noir's unresponsive nature terrified Marinette, the worst of outcomes spilling into her mind; shattering her heart and squeezing her lungs so she coulsn't breathe.

A world without him. 

A life without him in it, everyday. Without his jokes, his little jealousies, his determined smile, his imperfections that somehow made him even better. 

All of it, gone.

When she started this job, this unexplainable calling to serve and carry on her back the weight of everything she cared for, everything she loved, it was a chore. An inconvenience she did out of the goodness in her, the hope that stirred within her to protect her loved ones no matter what.

Now, she realised, as she held her only love in her arms, that she did it for him. And without him, her superhero nature seemed hardly worth performing. A selfish thought perhaps, but one that left her with an icy mind, a crushing reality that she might have to let go of her precious companion Chat Noir.

It was something Marinette could hardly fathom; something she refused to comprehend. She wanted to give up, give in, succumbing to the void where she could perhaps feel nothing at all.

But it would never happen. Something within her, perhaps Tikki, prodded something in her enclosed heart. She looked around at Paris, up in flames, the heat licking her face and drying her tears.

She saw all of the people, who she loved and knew Chat also loved, and realised she could not desert them. Getting to her feet, cradling Chat Noir in her arms, she felt the cool night on her face as she shot off into the distance with her yo-yo.

She wouldn't go down that easy.


	2. Bitter Work of a Superheroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her partner badly injured and time running out, Ladybug must face two deadly opponents and save her dear Chaton before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ther was some confusion that Chat Noir died in the previous chapter, and for that, I apologise. Enjoy!

"Stand down, this fight is over."

Hawkmoth stood under the Eiffel tower, she fire around him flickering in his dark eyes, Mayura close behind him. 

"You don't have the luxury of making that decision." 

The Dark Papillion smirked and twirled his baton like Chaton would have his staff, and stepped into a defensive stance. 

The fire in Ladybug's eyes danced as she gently placed her partner who had been injured aside on a near by bench, and turned to face her worst enemy, her yo-yo spinning rapidly.

"My lady?" 

A soft gasp escaped from the heroine's mouth as she sharply turned to see her weary, yet very much alive partner smiling at her. 

"C-chaton.."

She stopped herself from continuing but instead cradeled his head in her arms.

"You have it in you. You're better," he guestured weakly at the mayhem around them, "then all of this." 

He grinned and for a moment he could have fooled you that there was nothing wrong at all. 

"And m'lady?" Chaton gripped her hand.

"Yes, Chaton" Ladybug whispered.

"End this once and for all." He looked more serious then she had seen him be in her life.

She gently slipped her hands away from him, giving a brisk nod. And dashed up to scale the Eiffel tower where Hawmoth had just relocated to. 

Her yo-yo hit against metal creating a resonating sound enough to give anyone nearby chills. Slingshotting down she charged at Mayura, who was forming some sentimonster to perform Ladybug's demise. Blindsighted, Mayura fell and the little feather was quickly purified by her attacker. 

Next, she followed Hawkmoth to the tip of the Eiffel tower that he quickly escaped to, wrapping her yo-yo around his staff and sending it clattering to the abyss below. 

The night was purple, and Ladybug was glowing against the sky. 

Cornering Hawmoth out on a ledge, she grabbed the brooch he wore and he transforming immediately, leaving the shuddering, cowardly form of a father who had shunned his son, his coworkers, the whole world in a desperate attempt to bring back what had been lost to him. Madness had replaced any sensibility or good, and yet, as Ladybug held him out by the collar over the edge of the tower, she couldn't help but feel sadness for him. 

What Gabriel had done was malicious, perhaps even unforgivable, but in her heart Marinette knew behind every villian there was a hero who couldn't save themselves, and she left him there, at the too of the tower, and flew down quickly to her Chat Noir. 

"It's over! We've won!" She said excitedly, tears streaming down her face. 

But Chat Noir did not have strength to move, each shuddering breath he took more painful then Ladybug could comprehend. 

"Oh, r-right" she said nervously, holding the luck charm that had assisted her today. "Let's fix you up my love-"

"Miraculous Ladybug!" 

A swarm of brilliant red and pink ladybugs quenched the flames around them in a flash. Chat Noir still lay unresponsive. 

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She said again, unaware of the other repairs taking place around her. 

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she sobbed, holding his hand tightly as finally the Ladybug's reached him, restoring his health instantaneously.

"C-Chaton" she weeped, clutching him tightly to her. "I thought I had lost you."

"Oh that?" Chat Noir grinned the way he does, holding his Lady who had just saved the whole of Paris, in his arms. "That was nothing. You should have seen that one time I cataclysmed myself-"

Ladybug glared and pushed him away. "You're not funny." She looked hurt.

"Hey, hey," Chat Noir quickly apologized, looking increasingly concerned. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have joked. This really rattled you."

"Well, yes, having your partner beaten to that extent does that to you," Ladybug said, getting up, "You're in trouble big time you dumb cat." 

Chat Noir pouted, and said softly, averting his eyes "Please don't be mad- I would take hits everyday if it meant you were safe." 

Ladybug grabbed his face and squished it in her hands. "Whu-" Chat Noir began.

"You owe me ice cream. Never do that again you brat, I can take care of myself." Ladybug said looking into his dazzling green eyes. 

"I know you can. But I have your back whether you like it or not. That's how this thing works!" He said guesturing to the two of them. 

Ladybug knew he was right. And he had helped her a lot that day, as she would have for him in a heartbeat. She looked at the ground as she spoke to him: "Thankyou, Chaton."

"Icecream?," her kitty asked happily.

"Yeah. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading fellow hooman beans <3

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be posted soon! Thanks for reading, random citizen! ♡


End file.
